1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to hair grooming clipper attachments and, more particularly, is concerned with a swivelable vacuum hose coupler of a grooming clipper vacuum attachment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the main concerns of a professional dog groomer is the breathing of fine dog hair and dander into the lungs. This can be a serious problem, as hair does not dissolve, instead it accumulates. This can cause hair balls and hair emphysema. These small sharp hairs can also become embedded into the groomer's skin and must be removed before they enter tissue or the blood stream. The breathing or assimilation of fleas, ticks and their eggs and larva is another major problem. Parasites are very detrimental and destructive to both animals and humans.
To obviate these problems, vacuum systems are often employed with hair grooming clippers. Typically, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,199 assigned to MDC Romani Inc. of. Indiana, Pa., also the assignee of the present invention, such vacuum systems may have a vacuum attachment which includes a suction head, a hollow hose coupler and a flexible hose. The suction head is attached to the hand-held clipper adjacent to its cutting head and is connected via the hollow hose coupler to one end of the flexible hose. The other end of the hose is connected directly or via an intermediate conduit to a vacuum generating unit for creating a vacuum condition in the hose. The vacuum condition draws air into the hose through the suction head and hose coupler, entraining hair cuttings in the air flow through the hose to the vacuum generating unit where the hair cuttings are collected, typically, in a container.
The above-described vacuum systems have generally improved the cleanliness of grooming shops, reduced the potential hazards to grooming personnel from breathing in hair cuttings and other matter, and made grooming easier. However, from time to time a need arises to make certain improvements which will solve other problems that crop up and improve performance and productivity even further.
One problem, as recognized by the inventors herein, arises during a typical grooming operation. As the clipper and thus the suction head and hose coupler therewith are rotated and moved about, the vacuum hose is also rotated and moved about therewith which causes the vacuum hose to tangling about itself.
Consequently, a need has arisen for an innovation that will solve the aforementioned problem without introducing any new problem in place thereof.